Canuto, para los amigos
by Delicious Lemmon Pie
Summary: Sirius tiene orgullo y picardía escurriéndole por cada poro de la piel, pero también tiene deseo, lujuria, romance, lasciva y pasión. Mucha pasión. De hecho, demasiada para compartirla con una sóla persona, por eso lo hace con diez. LJ - 10pairings.
1. Regulus

¡Holis! Este fic es una serie de 10 viñetas que participan en la comunidad de LJ 10pairings (excelente comu, el link está en mi perfil) sobre 10 Sirius emparejado con 10 personajes a mi elección. El primero es Regulus 3_3

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaración:<strong> Participa también en el reto "Maestría en el amor" de la !Dotación Anual de Crack, de la comunidad de LJ Crack&Roll.

**Fandom:** Harry Potter.

**Claim:** Sirius/Regulus.

**Rating:** T

* * *

><p>Tus padres no están en casa. Han ido a cenar con Cygnus y Druella, y no te han llevado porque no admiten Gryffindors en su casa. Como si te importara…<p>

No lo habías notado antes, pero ahora te das cuenta de que has estado esperando todo el verano para tener un tiempo a solas. Fijas la vista en las paredes de tu habitación, llenas de fotografías de tus amigos, estandartes rojos y dorados, pósters de motocicletas y chicas con poca ropa. Esas cuatro paredes en contraste con las del resto de la casa te recuerdan que Grimmauld Place número doce no es tu hogar. Nunca lo fue y nunca lo será.

Con ese pensamiento aún en mente buscas el baúl que usas año tras año para ir a Hogwarts, y guardas con urgencia todo lo que tienes a mano, sin preocuparte por el espacio, a sabiendas de que el baúl no tiene fondo gracias a aquel hechizo que tu padre le pusiera cuatro años atrás.

Imprimes demasiada fuerza en cada uno de tus movimientos, gastando mucha más energía de la necesaria, y cuando terminas tienes la respiración entrecortada y las rodillas a punto de fallarte. Ya tienes todo lo que necesitas, y no hay nada que te impida tomar tus cosas e irte de ese lugar. Excepto que sí lo hay, y lo sabes muy bien. No es un 'algo', pero es un 'alguien'; es Regulus, que por una de esas ironías del destino se encuentra recostado contra el marco de la puerta, con su vista fija en tu nuca, seguramente esperando (con esa paciencia infinita que ningún otro Black tiene) a que tú notes su presencia. Y lo haces, por supuesto que lo haces, pero aun así no te volteas a enfrentarlo y casi puedes sentir el coraje Gryffindor escapándose de tu cuerpo junto con el sudor. Casi.

Finalmente te volteas. Es la primera vez que no sabes qué decirle, no sabes qué quiere oír. De todas formas no podrías decirle nada, no con sus ojos clavados en los tuyos, mirándote con una mezcla de rencor y decepción que te parte el alma y te llena de remordimiento.

—Te vas —. Obviamente no es una pregunta, es una afirmación que a ti se te antoja a acusación.

No respondes, porque has olvidado momentáneamente cómo utilizar tus cuerdas vocales. En lugar de eso lo miras fijamente, y esa mirada es mucho más sincera que cualquier cosa que pudieras haber dicho. Esperas que él te entienda, aun cuando tú mismo eres incapaz de hacerlo.

—Eres un cobarde —. El veredicto llega antes que el juicio, y aunque todavía no lo sabes, situaciones como ésta serán constantes en tu vida.

No te gusta ni medio cómo suena eso. Nadie se ha atrevido a asociar tu nombre a la cobardía antes de hoy, tú te has encargo de que así sea. Sabes, sin embargo, que Regulus no está del todo equivocado, que hay algo de razón en sus palabras. Eres un cobarde porque huyes. Huyes de tu casa, de tu apellido, de tu sangre; porque sabes que eres igual que ellos.

No soportas ver que eres tan egocéntrico como Narcissa, tan orgulloso como tu padre, tan impulsivo como Bellatrix, tan suspicaz como Regulus. Eres incapaz de ver esas características de las que tanto te enorgulleces reflejadas en esas personas que te empeñas en aborrecer. Eres tan Black como ellos. Lo sabes y lo odias, pero no puedes evitarlo y es por eso que huyes, con la esperanza de que el tiempo y la distancia puedan eliminar de tu sistema cualquier evidencia de que alguna vez fuiste uno de ellos (lo que no sabes es que esa empresa es imposible: una vez que eres un Black nunca dejas de serlo, por mucho que Walburga borre tu nombre del tapiz).

Quieres convencerte a ti mismo de que te vas porque en ese lugar no encajas, pero lo cierto es que resulta ser todo lo contrario. Eres el más Black de los Black, e irte a vivir con James no lo cambiará.

Regulus sigue quieto en su lugar, diciéndote mil cosas con esa mirada suya, que es todo menos fría. Siempre pudiste leer a tu hermano como a un libro, sin embargo ahora no estás seguro de entender completamente el mensaje encriptado detrás de sus ojos grises. Te parece entrever un "sabía que esto pasaría" mezclado con un "aun así te extrañaré", pero sabes que no puede ser posible, porque estamos hablando de tu hermano, y él nunca diría algo tan Hufflepuff como eso, ni siquiera con la mirada.

El no poder descifrarlo te hace caer en la cuenta de lo mucho que él y tú se han distanciado este verano. Aquellas noches de insomnio en las que te colabas a hurtadillas en su cama, con mucho calor en el ambiente, deseo en el cuerpo e incesto en la sangre parecen hoy demasiado lejanas; y casi puedes sentir cómo te alejas más y más de Regulus con cada palabra que no dices. Casi.

—Me voy contigo —. La declaración es inesperada y tu mente se bloquea, impidiéndote pensar cualquier cosa con el mínimo indispensable de coherencia.

—No —. Tajante, cruel, sin anestesia. La negativa escapa de tu boca antes que de que tu cerebro la haya procesado y casi te arrepientes inmediatamente. Casi.

Regulus también es un Black, pero a diferencia de ti, él está orgulloso de serlo. Su hogar está en Grimmauld Place número doce; junto a Walburga, Orión y Kreacker. Sabes muy bien que él es el pequeño Rey, el verdadero heredero de los Black, y sabes que está feliz por ello. Te repites mil veces que irse contigo es un capricho (no eres un verdadero Black hasta que alguien te tilda de caprichoso) y que más temprano que tarde se arrepentirá de hacerlo. Estás obligado, por lo tanto, a actuar como un buen hermano, impidiéndole hacer una estupidez semejante.

Regulus no responde, ya no tiene nada que decir. Tú, en cambio, tienes muchas cosas, pero decides callarlas y hacer todo más sencillo para los dos. Con tu baúl en mano, caminas lentamente hasta la puerta, y una vez afuera, la nueva libertad se te antoja casi amarga. Casi.

* * *

><p>¡Gracias por leer, no olviden comentar para hacerme feliz!<p>

Lemmon Pie.


	2. Lily

¡Hola otra vez! Este es considerablemente más corto que el anterior, pero ya lo compensaré con el siguiente xD

* * *

><p><strong>Título:<strong> La chica de James.

**Fandom:** Harry Potter.

**Claim:** Sirius/Lily.

**Rating:** K+.

* * *

><p>Dicen que uno siempre desea lo que no puede tener, y Sirius no puede estar más de acuerdo. Peter suele decirle, no sin un leve dejo de envidia, que podría tener a cualquiera, y él se ríe y le da la razón, con su ego inflándose hasta límites insospechados.<p>

Aun así, sabe que no es cierto. A veces piensa que, si quisiera, podría tenerla, que no le costaría nada hacerla caer en su red. Bastaría con sorprenderla en el pasillo de camino a la biblioteca, acorralarla en algún rincón oscuro y susurrarle muy cerca del oído algo como "¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa, Evans?" con esa voz tan sexy que pone cuando se está liando con una tía. Sí, eso bastaría: ella se derretiría a sus pies y él podría tomarla allí mismo. Excepto que no, que podría, pero no puede porque es la chica de James y eso la excluye de sus posibilidades.

Lily está prohibida, y tal vez esa sea la única razón por la que Sirius la desea, pero a fin de cuentas ningún porqué tiene sentido, lo único que importa es que la desea y no puede tenerla. Y, cualquiera que le conozca un poco lo sabe, el Black jamás ha sido demasiado bueno resistiéndose a sus impulsos. Este chucho ríe y ladra cada vez que le da la gana. Jamás ha siquiera intentado reprimir si instinto, y ahora no sabe si será capaz de hacerlo.

El pobre Canuto pierde un poco de fe cada vez que ve su melena pelirroja ondeando en los terrenos, sus ojos verdes buscando los avellana de Cornamenta, y sus mejillas arreboladas por el frío; pero se dice a sí mismo que sea fuerte, y que ya ha pasado la edad en la que es aceptable obsesionarse con los caprichos que no le han sido concebidos.

* * *

><p>¡Gracias por leer, no olviden comentar para hacerme feliz!<p>

Lemmon Pie.


	3. Remus

Sirius se aburre. Siempre. Tiene la necesidad imperante de ser entretenido todo el tiempo.

El chucho no puede simplemente estar, claro que no, necesita desesperadamente divertirse.

Es sábado, es de madrugada y los cuatro merodeadores están en su habitación, pero ninguno duerme. La botella de Hidromiel que James se llevó escondida bajo la túnica la última vez que estuvieron en Las Tres Escobas ("_dejé el dinero sobre la barra, Lunático, técnicamente no es un robo_") yace vacía en un rincón olvidado, junto a un par de medias sucias.

Remus está medio borracho, y los otros tres, borrachos del todo. Peter tiene cara de descompuesto, sentado en el piso, recostado sobre la cama y con la cabeza ladeada, a punto de rendirse al sueño mientras James se entretiene intentando meterle una de sus plumas en la oreja; empresa que no logra aún cuando Colagusano permanece inmóvil… Quizá sí han bebido demasiado.

Remus los mira, sentado muy digno a los pies de su cama. Tiene esa mirada serena y ligeramente melancólica que pone tan a menudo, casi como si no formara parte de la escena, como un observador que contempla al mundo desde su rincón solitario, sin participar.

Sirius se pone de pie y proclama su aburrimiento. No se lo puede creer: es sábado, es de madrugada, están borrachos de Hidromiel contrabandeada y aún así, mortalmente aburridos. Es que es imposible.

―Hagamos algo divertido ―lloriquea. A Remus se le ocurre que es muy gracioso cómo su voz puede ser tan imperativa aún cuando está suplicando. Se rinde incluso antes de presentar batalla. Nunca podrá negarse a las súplicas del Black.

―Es de madrugada, Sirius, ¿qué podemos hacer? ―pregunta.

―Creo que queda algo de maría ―responde James desde el piso, incapaz por naturaleza de resistirse a una travesura, y con la sonrisa brillándole en los ojos castaños. Sirius también sonríe ahora, peligroso y gamberro mientras se acerca al baúl del Potter y empieza a revolver. A Remus le parece que se ilumina cuando se yergue victorioso con una pequeña caja de madera en la mano. Hasta Peter parece haberse despabilado de pronto, rascándose la nuca distraído.

Fue James el que la descubrió, el verano de quinto cuando se hizo amigo de aquellos muggles que escuchaban a los Rolling Stones. "_Esto es un Canuto_", había dicho la primer noche del sexto curso. Para Sirius no fue necesario decir nada más. Fumaron y rieron toda la noche y Canuto pensó que existía en el mundo algo tan maravilloso como aquella hierba.

Ese año, cuando Remus volvió de las vacaciones de Navidad, traía una planta pequeñísima, diminuta: unos pocos centímetros de largo y apenas dos hojitas de aspecto sumamente frágil en su tallo. Sirius no cabía en sí de la emoción cuando supo qué era.

La plantaron en el invernadero abandonado, la cuidaron con celo y no tardó en dar sus primeras flores.

Sentado en el piso, Sirius arma. Remus jamás tuvo el gusto de verlo tan concentrado, ni siquiera cuando los cuatro juntan las cabezas y hablan en susurros planeando alguna broma en el Gran Comedor.

Antes de que acabe, los otros tres ya están sentados junto a él, formando un pequeño círculo. Tal escena se ha vuelto una costumbre en la habitación de los gryffindor de séptimo. Sirius toma su varita, convoca una débil llama en la punta y al acercarla al cigarro, éste se enciende, quedando toda la habitación invadida por el inconfundible aroma de la marihuana.

Canuto, impaciente como es, se apresura a aspirar. Es como si lo besara, piensa Remus. Lo sostiene entre sus dedos con delicadeza mientras lo acerca a su boca, pone los labios sobre él y entrecierra los ojos. A Remus se le ocurre que no estaría tan mal ser ese cigarro ahora mismo. Sacude la cabeza, _definitivamente han bebido demasiado_.

Black, satisfecho, le pasa el cigarro a James, que lo toma y repite el proceso. El canuto pasa de mano en mano hasta que se consume íntegro y los cuatro quedan con los ojos rojos y la sombra de una sonrisa en sus rostros; siempre lista para asomar.

―¿Ya estás divertido, pulgoso? ―James le pega en la nuca y ríe como un loco, mostrando demasiados dientes. Peter intenta ponerse de pie y trastabilla con el pliegue de la túnica.

―Aceptablemente divertido, podríamos decir ―responde entre carcajadas.

La habitación entera huele a hierba y tienen los sentidos embotados. Los chistes malos de Cornamenta causan más gracia de la que debieran y les es fácil olvidarse del resto del mundo, incluso de esa guerra incipiente que aguarda al doblar la esquina y de la que nadie se atreve a hablar.

El tiempo vuela con ellos, se les escurre entre las manos y ni siquiera Remus sabe exactamente cuánto ha pasado cuando Colagusano anuncia que tiene hambre. Su estómago ruge como confirmación y Cornamenta se apresura a buscar la capa y el mapa, siempre contento con una excusa para merodear por el castillo a deshoras y entusiasmado con la esperanza de cruzar a Lily en algún pasillo, ahora que la pelirroja es prefecta.

Cuando salen, Sirius se levanta otra vez y pone un disco en el gramófono de Remus. Se despereza y se tira sonoramente en su cama, para colmo. Todo relajado y Sirius _y demasiado cerca_, piensa Remus.

A veces se pregunta si Canuto se dará cuenta de que invade constantemente su espacio personal; siempre está demasiado cerca. Se pregunta también si lo hará a propósito, si se habrá dado cuenta de que a él parece afectarle de otra forma (el corazón latiendo sin ritmo y la boca húmeda. El lobo feroz.)

Sobre todo se pregunta si lo haría de todas formas al saberlo.

A veces espera, de verdad espera, que Sirius diga algo, que haga algo. Lo que sea, no está seguro qué pero tiene que ser ya.

Siente el momento escapándose. Porque sí, están teniendo un momento y Remus, por Merlín, _lo siente_. Y sabe que el jodido perro pulgoso que es Sirius Black, también lo sabe. _"¿Qué mierda espera?"._

La epifanía casi que lo golpea, pobre Lunático.

Nunca. Jamás. En la vida se le hubiera ocurrido pensar que Sirius también pudiera estar esperando que él haga algo. Sirius Black, inseguro por primera vez en la vida. Remus agradece a todos los dioses a la vez, mención especial a La Marihuana y todo.

―Doy gracias a Merlín por haber encontrado la solución a tus berrinches, Canuto ―dice mientras se recuesta con falso descaro junto a él, fingiendo una seguridad que está muy lejos de sentir.

Lo mira y disfruta lo que ve: ojos grises profundos y oscuros. Se acerca un poco, le roza la mano.

Es todo lo que el perro necesita; se le lanza encima, lo soba y lo lame. Y lo besa, lo besa mucho sin cansarse. La boca muy abierta y las manos inquietas.

Si a Remus le preguntaran cómo se siente diría que bastante satisfecho, muy bien besado, pero demasiado extasiado para pensar tanto.

Entierra las manos en el pelo de Sirius, largo y negro, y cuando tira, sólo un poco, su cabeza de va hacia atrás, su boca se abre aún más y para Remus es demasiado. Mete la lengua en la boca de Canuto y ya no se están besando, se están comiendo el uno al otro.

Sirius le desabrocha la camisa sin dejar de frotarse contra él, y se la saca del todo mientras le pasa la lengua por la boca, la mandíbula, lo besa y lo muerde hasta llegar al cuello y Remus tiene que tocarlo o se muere ahí mismo.

Así que por puro instinto de supervivencia se separa un poco, y se incorpora mientras le agarra el borde de la camiseta se la saca por encima de la cabeza. Casi en un segundo y sin dejar de tocarlo ni un momento.

―Joder ―gruñe Sirius, mirándolo fijamente.

Los dos saben lo que eso significa: o paran ya o no paran; pero aparentemente no tienen opción, porque el muy maldito se pone a horcajadas sobre él y le ataca la boca sin piedad y no es como si uno pudiera decirle que no a Sirius Black. No si uno es Remus Lupin y definitivamente no si el mentado Sirius Black te está desabrochando el pantalón y metiendo su mano dentro.

Lo toca impúdicamente y Remus sabe con toda la certeza del mundo que jamás volverá a estar tan duro como en ese momento.

Su cerebro se apaga. Gime y jadea y lo único que puede hacer es tocar a Sirius. Los hombros, el pecho, la espalda. Le clava las uñas, se aferra a él.

El mundo queda detenido cuando Sirius vuelve a asaltar su boca, y no existe nada más que ellos dos, el tiempo no pasa más allá de esa cama.

Sirius se baja el pantalón y el calzoncillo, todo junto y con el cinturón abrochado y todo, y gruñe cuando pega la cadera a la suya y se frota desesperado y habla dentro de su boca _RemusRemusRemusporfavor, _y no bastaría más que eso.

Lunático baja la mano, le agarra la polla y lo toca como si no hubiera nada mejor en el mundo para tocar. Probablemente no.

La habitación se convierte en una sinfonía de gruñidos, jadeos y palabras que no se entienden pero suenan malditamente sucias.

La mano de Remus sube y baja, igual que la de Sirius. Una vez, dos veces, tres. Se corren el uno en la mano del otro, con los ojos abiertos y las caras llenas de saliva, incapaces de dejar de mirarse. Hechizados.

Se oyen risas afuera y Remus se congela; pero bastan tres segundos para que Sirius alargue el brazo, tome su varita y estén los dos bien vestidos otra vez. Canuto se levanta y llega hasta el gramófono en el instante mismo que la puerta de abre y entran James y Peter.

Remus sigue con cara de tonto, pero se acerca rápido a los chicos, que sentados en el piso, devoran todas las cosas dulces que pudieron encontrar en la cocina.

Sirius pone otro disco y se une a ellos y Remus podría jurar que todo ha sido una alucinación si no sintiera aún las manos del muy jodido cabrón grabadas a fuego por todo el cuerpo.


End file.
